Urano
En la mitología griega, (en griego antiguo es un dios, Οὐρανός ‘cielo’, ‘firmamento’; latín: Caelus) es el dios primordial del cielo. En la mitología griega era personificado como hijo y esposo de Gea, la Madre Tierra. Según la teogonía de Hesiodo, fue concebido en solitario por Gea, pero otras fuentes citan a Éter.Alcmán, Frag 61, Calímaco, Frag 498, Cicerón, De Natura Deorum 3.17. Fueron los padres de la primera generación de titanes, y ancestros de la mayoría de los dioses griegos, pero ningún culto dirigido directamente a Urano sobrevivió hasta la época clásica,"No los consideramos en ningún aspecto digno de culto", Karl Kerenyi, hablando de los antiguos griegos, hijo que los titanes (Kerenyi, p. 20); "con una sola excepción, quizás de Cronos; y con esta excepción, también, de Helios". y el dios no aparece entre los temas comunes de la cerámica griega antigua. Sin embargo, la Tierra, el Cielo y Estigia podían unirse en una solemne invocación en la épica homérica.COmo en Homeor, Iliada 15.36 ff., Odisea 5.184 ff. Está asociado con el dios romano Caelus.Grimal, s.v. "Caelus" p. 38.Varrón, De lingua Latina 5.58.Marion Lawrence, "The Velletri Sarcophagus," American Journal of Archaeology 69.3 (1965), p. 220. Padre a través de su esposa de los titanes y las titánides, los tres Cíclopes, los Hecatonquiros, los gigantes y la ninfa Etna (en otras fuentes nieta de la pareja e hija de Briareo). Además, de la sangre que cayó sobre Gea cuando fue mutilado nacieron las Erinias y los gigantes. Su nombre significa “Cielo” y dio nombre al séptimo planeta del Sistema Solar. Todas sus lunas, veintisiete en total, tienen nombres de personajes de las obras de William Shakespeare (Miranda, Umbriel, Ariel, Titania, Oberón, Caliban, Sicorax Cordelia, Ofelia, Desdemona, Belinda, Julieta, Bianca, Porcia, Cresida, Rosalinda, Puck, Cupido, Perdita, Mab, Francisco, Stefano, Trínculo, Margarita, Próspero, Setebelos y Ferdinando). Posee dos símbolos astronómicos. Uno que combina los símbolos del Sol y de Marte y otro, más habitual, que utiliza la “h” del nombre de su descubridor, Herschel. Etimología La etimología más probable halla su origen en la forma proto-griega *worsanós (Ϝορσανός)Originalmente reconstruida en: Johann Baptist Hofmann, Etymologisches Wörterbuch des Griechischen (Munich: R. Oldenbourg, 1950). ampliada de *ṷorsó-'' (también encontrado en griego ''ouréō "orinra", sánscrito varṣá "lluvia", hitita ṷarša-'' "niebla")Robert S. P. Beekes, ''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, vol. 2 (Leiden: Brill, 2009), 1128–9., avéstico aiβi.varəšta "llovió en"), convirtiendo a Urano en el "hacedor de lluvia". Una etimología menos probable con el significado "el que permanece en la altura" del proto-indoeuropeo *ṷérso-'' (cf. sánscrito ''várṣman "altura, cima", lituano viršùs "superior, el asiento más alto", ruso verx "altura, cima"). La comparación de Georges Dumézil del nombre Urano con el dios védico Váruṇa (Mitanni Aruna)Georges Dumézil, Ouranos-Varuna – Essai de mythologie comparée indo-européenne (Paris: G.-P. Maisonneuve, 1934)., dios del cielo y las aguas, etimológicamente insostenible.Manfred Mayrhofer, Etymologisches Wörterbuch des Altindoarischen, vol. 2, s.v. “Váruṇa” (Heidelberg: Carl Winter, 1996), 515–6. Edgar C. Polomé, “Binder-god”, in Encyclopedia of Indo-European Culture (London–Chicago: Fitzroy Dearborn, 1997), 65. Familia Genealogía En la teogonía de Hesiodo, Urano es la descendencia de Gea, la diosa Tierra.Hesíodo, Teogonía 126 ff.. Alcmán y Calímaco aseguraban que el padre de Urano era Éter, el dios de la luz celestial y el aire superior.. Mientras tanto el mitógrafo Apolodoro, sin ofrecer ningún ancestro, tan solo dice "Urano fue el primero en gobernar el mundo".Apolodoro, 1.1.1.que Bajo la influencia de los filósofos, Cicerón, en De Natura Deorum ("Sobre la Naturaleza de los Dioses"), afirma que era la descendencia de Éter y Hemera, aire y día. Según los himnos órficos, Urano era el hijo de Nix, la personificación de la noche. Urano era el hermano de Ponto, el dios del mar.Donna Jo Napoli, "Treasury of Greek Mythology: Classic Stories of Gods, Goddesses, Heroes & Monsters" Descendencia Según la Teogonía de Hesíodo, Urano tuvo a los doce titanes con Gea: Océano, Ceo, Crío, Hiperión, Jápeto, Tea, Rea, Temis, Mnemósine, Febe, Tetis y Cronos; los cíclopes: Brontes, Estéropes y Arges; y los Hecatónquiros ("los de las cien manos"): Coto, Briareo y Giges. Además, según la Teogonía, cuando Cronos castró a Urano, de la sangre de Urano que salpicó la tierra surgieron las Erínias, los gigantes y las melíades. También, según la Teogonía, Cronos lanzó los genitales al mar (Tálasa), en torno al que se "extendió una espuma blanca" y "creció" en la diosa Afrodita, aunque según Homero, Afrodita era hija de Zeus y Dione. Lista de hijos de Urano y Gea Notas: 1 Algunos dicen que nacieron de la sangre de Urano cuando Cronos lo castró. 2 Los Curetes nacieron de la lluvia (Urano fertilizando a Gea) Descripción Como elemento físico, Urano era el límite superior del cosmos, una suerte de techo del mundo, sólido, concebido ya como broncíneo (χάλκεος), ya como férreo (σιδήρεος). En la épica griega es frecuente la calificación de Urano como ἀστερόεντος, ‘estrellado’. Mitos Estos antiguos mitos de orígenes distantes no se expresaban en el culto de los helenos. La función de Urano era la del dios vencido de un tiempo antiguo, antes de que empezara el tiempo real. Pocas veces fue considerado antropomórfico, aparte de sus genitales en el mito de castración. Él era simplemente el cielo. concevido por los antiguos como una cúpula global o techo de bronce, mantenido en su sitio por el titán Atlas. En la expresión formularia de los poemas Homéricos, urano es a veces es el hogar alternativo al Olimpo para los dioses; un momento obvio sería en la Iliada 1.495, cuando Tetis surge del mar para suplicar a Zeus: "y temprano en la mañana ascendió para saludar a urano-y-olimpo y encontró al hijo de Crono..." William Sale señala "...'Olimpo' se usa casi siempre hogar de los dioses olímpicos, pero urano se refiere al cielo natural por encima de nosotros sin sugerir que los dioses, en su conjunto, viven allí". Sale concluyó que el hogar primitivo de los dioses era el actual Monte Olimpo, al que la tradición épica en la época de Homero transportó al cielo, urano. Para el siglo VI, cuando una "Afrodita celestial" (Urania) se distinguía de la "Afrodita común de la gente", urano significaba meramente la esfera celeste en sí misma. Castración de Urano En los mitos de la creación olímpica, como cuenta Hesiodo en la Teogonía,Hesíodo, Teogonía 133 ff.. Urano venía cada noche para cubrir la tierra y copular con Gea, pero odiaba los hijos que engendraba. Hesiodo llamó a sus primeros seis hijos y seis hijas, los titanes, los gigantes de trescientos brazos los hecatónquiros, y los gigantes con un solo ojo los cíclopes. Ella creó una gran hoz de sílex y pidió a sus hijos que castraran a Urano. Solo Crono, el más joven y ambicioso, quiso hacerlo: emboscó a su padre y lo castró, cayendo sus testículos sobre el mar. Por sus actos temerosos, Urano llamó a sus hijos Titanes Theoi.La etimología moderna sugiere que el origen linguístico de Τιτάνες yace en un nivel pregriego Τιτάνες. De la sangre derramada por Urano en la Tierra surgieron los gigantes, las Erinias, las melíades y, según algunos, los telquines. De los genitales que cayeron al mar surgió Afrodita. El poeta alejandrino CalímacoCalímaco, Aitia ("Sobre los orígenes"), del libro II, fragmento 43, discutido por Lane Fox, pp. 270 ff.; Lane Fox señala que Zancle fue fundada en el siglo VIII a.C. informó que la hoz ensangrentada se había enterrado en Zancle, actual Mesina, Sicilia, pero el viajero griego romanizado Pausanías fue informado que la hoz fue arrojada al mar desde un cabo cerca de Bolina, no lejos de Argyra en la costa de Acaya, donde el historiador Timeo situó la hoz en Córcira;Informado por el escoliasta sobre las Argonáuticas de Apolonio de Rodas , 4.984, (Lane Fox, p. 274 n. 36). sus habitantes afirmaban ser descendientes de los legendarios feacios visitados por Odiseo, y en torno al 500 a.C. el mitógrafo griego, afirmaba que los feacios surgieron de la propia sangre de la castración de Urano.Acusilao, en FrGH vol. 2, fragmento 4, señalado por Lane Fox, p. 274 n. 37 Tras su castración, el Cielo no cubriría la Tierra por la noche, sino que mantendría su lugar, y "la procreación original llegó a su fin" (Kerényi). Presencia en otras mitologías Este mito es similar al mito de creación hurrita. En la religión hurrita, Anu es el dios del cielo. Su hijo Kumarbi le arrancó de un bocado sus genitales y escupió a tres deidades, siendo una de ellas Teshub, quien a su vez derrocó a Kumarbi.Guterbock, Hans Gustav. "Hittite Religion" in Forgotten Religions including some Primitive Religions ed. Vergilius Firm. NY Philadelphia Library 1950: 88f,103f. Es posible que Urano fuera originalmente un dios indoeuropeo, identificándose con el Varuna védico, el guardián supremo del orden que luego se convertiría en el dios de océanos y ríos, como sugiere Georges Dumézil, siguiendo las pistas de Émile Durkheim, Las Formas Elementales de la Vida Religiosa (1912).La conexión Durkheim fue señalada por Arnoldo Momigliano, "Georges Dumezil and the Trifunctional Approach to Roman Civilization", History and Theory, 1984; Albrecht Weber ya sugirió una conexión entre Urano y Varuna, Modern investigations on ancient India: A lecture delivered in Berlin March 4, 1824, 1857. Otra de las teorías de Dumézil es que el dios supremo iraní Ahura Mazda sea un desarrollo del indoiranio *vouruna-*mitra.Georges Dumézil, Mitra Varuna: Essai sur deux représentations indo-européenes de la souveraineté (Paris: Gallimard, 1948). English translation: Mitra-Varuna: an Essay on Two Indo-European Representations of Sovereignty, trans. Derek Coltman (New York: Zone Books, 1988). Por lo tanto, esta divinidad también tendría las cualidades de Mitra, que es el dios de la lluvia.Según Dumézil, Varuna es el dios de las "masas de agua", mientras la caída de lluvia se relaciona más con India. Nacimiento de Zeus Tras ser depuesto Urano, Crono volvió a aprisionar a los hecatónquiros y los cíclopes en el Tártaro. Urano y Gea profetizaron que Crono también sería destronado por su propio hijo, por lo que intentó evitar este destino devorando a su descencencia. Zeus, por medio de un engaño de su madre Rea, evitó este destino. Este nieto del dios fue su heredero en la época clásica tanto en funciones como dios celeste como rey de los dioses. Interpretaciones Estos mitos antiguos de orígenes remotos no tenían reflejo en los cultos de los helenos. La función de Urano es la de dios derrotado de una época pasada, antes de que el tiempo real empezase. Tras su castración, el Cielo no volvió a acudir a cubrir la Tierra por la noche, sino que ocupó su lugar, y «los padres originales llegaron a su fin». Referencias Categoría:Dioses primordiales Categoría:Dioses Griegos Categoría:Dioses Romanos Categoría:Descendientes de Gea Categoría:Dioses del cielo